


He Is There

by 20secondsofbravery



Category: General - Fandom
Genre: Death, Gen, Non Fandom - Freeform, angel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:50:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/20secondsofbravery/pseuds/20secondsofbravery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My brother died the year before I was born. I always felt disconnected from him. I heard about Matthew this, and Matthew that, but in my mind he wasn't my brother. He was a separate part of the family that I had no part in. That was, of course, until he showed up at my high school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Is There

**1998** _  
_

_"Help!" Matthew tugged on Sara's pant leg, giggling._

_"You want to help, Matt?" She cooed as she picked him up and put him on her hip. "How about...you carry, this pillow." The older girl smiled and handed him a random throw pillow from the couch._

_He was more than delighted._

_The Ricardi family was a very loving family. There were Suzy and Steve, the heads of the family, Stephanie, the oldest, Sara and Robbie, the poor middle children, and Matthew, the cute little two year old. The family was going on a camping trip, not uncommon, and were packing away the goods they needed._

 

_"Sara! Come here, I need your help!" Sara heard her older sister call from their shared bedroom. She set Matthew down on the floor, the pillow still tucked in his small arms. "Go and put the pillow in the car, Matt." She instructed him before rushing upstairs to aid her sister._

_That's where things started to go wrong._

_"Oh, Steve, I have to run to the store really fast. I forgot to pick up snacks." Suzy said suddenly to her husband. She hurried out to the now totally packed car and got into the driver's seat._

_No one saw the two year old happily waddle out to the car, not knowing his mother was in it._

_No one saw him trip and fall right in back of it._

_No one heard his high scream when the car tire ran over him, crushing his small body._

_\--_

_Suzy immediately stopped that car when she felt it go over a bump. Thinking it was an animal of some sorts, or maybe a toy the kids had left out in the driveway, she got out of the car and went to the back tire._

_The sound that came next is a sound that could've only come from a mother seeing her child's lifeless body._


End file.
